Konoha Kidnapping
by RockLeekicksas
Summary: Sasuke and Tenten are missing. Who is behind this? What will konoha do? How will they find them? a little bit of NarutoxHinata later on. same with ShikamaruxTemari. Sorry, really crappy at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fan fiction...so hope ya'll like it! This is back when the 3rd Hokage is still alive, so don't get freaked out by that! I would like to thank Hina-chancares8 who inspired me to write this! THANKS! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, Jutsus, etc. etc., blah blah blah.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sakura ran frantically through the town of Konoha. Where was Sasuke? He was never late for practice before! This was not like Sasuke at all! She was searching in every spot possible, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, out of nowhere jumped out a very anxious looking Rock Lee. **_

_**"What's wrong Lee?" Sakura asked."I can't find Tenten!" Lee cried in distraught."Well, I am looking for Sasuke!" Sakura said in surprise."Maybe we can look together..." she said thinking out loud."Sure, maybe they will even be in the same place." Lee said. In search of their teammates, the two set off. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Where the heck did Sakura run to, and where is Sasuke?" an annoyingly curious naruto cried."Shush Naruto, you ask to many questions." Naruto's sensai, Kakashi replied."That's it, I'm going to find that idiot Sasuke!!" Naruto exclaimed. So, also in search of his teammate, Naruto went off. **_

_**"Where are Lee and Tenten?" a calm and collected Neji asked."Uhhhhh...I am not sure." Neji's sensai, Gai, said pacing up and down the grounds."I am sure with Lee's youthful spirit, he will be safe." Gai said mostly trying to reassure himself."What about Tenten?" Neji asked annoyed at his sensai. **_

_**(Konoha) "Where could they be!?!" asked a hysteric Sakura."I am sure they are fine, maybe they are just late." Lee said with the best idea he had come up with to calm Sakura down."Maybe you're right." Sakura said embarrased that she had almost broke down. **_

_**"Where are they?" Naruto asked himself. Suddenly, a box with two holes in the front started moving towards him."I don't have time for this!!" Naruto yelled. Then two voices coming from the box said, "You said this was going Konohamaru!" The last voice was one Naruto unfortunately recognized. That voice belonged to none other than Konohamaru."I thought he wouldn't recognize us in this disguise, sorry guys." **_

_**"Konohamaru, I am looking for Sakura and Sasuke, and I don't need you slowing me down." Naruto said."Ooh, ooh, can I go, pleeeaaase?" Konohamaru asked."Ok, I guess you didn't hear me the first time, NO, the only thing you'll do is slow me down!!!" cried an annoyed Naruto. At that, Naruto ran off leaving Konohamaru and his friends behind. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Hey kiba, did you notice Naruto's sensai talking with Kurenai sensai?" a distracted Hinata asked her teammate."Yeah, what about it?" Kiba asked perplexed."It just seems weird that he is talking to her instead of training with N...Naruto and his team." Hinata explained."Well then, I'll go find out what is going on." Kiba announced happy with himself. **_

_**(Neji&Gai) "Well, I'm sure Tenten will be fine also" Gai said feeling how annoyed Neji was ."Well, I'm going to go find them." Neji said."Fine, I will wait right here for you." Gai said feeling he should not tag along on this mission. **_

_**(Konoha) "Ok, Sasuke or Tenten aren't anywhere, where could they be!" Sakura cried."Well, we will find them somewhere." replied Lee."I hope you are right." Sakura said."Me too" Lee thought to himself. He wasn't going to show it, but he was also worried about his teammate. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Well, what is happening?" an anxious Hinata asked."It looks like Sasuke and Tenten are missing, and Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee are out looking for them." Kiba said in a bored tone of voice."Did you say Na...Naruto, I hope he's ok" Hinata said worriedly. **_

_**(Konoha) Running down an alley, Naruto thought to himself,"I can't believe Sasuke, he's late for one practice, and Sakura runs out looking for him.""I wish Sakura would do that for me!" "Well, if I find Sasuke first, I'm gonna pound him." **_

_**"Lee...Tenten..." Neji shouted. There was no reply from either teammate."Where are those two?" Neji said starting to get annoyed."Byuakagan, on!" Neji said activating his families kekkai gengai. Now he could see almost 360 degrees, this would surely help him. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Where is my team?" Gai asked himself still pacing."I think I will get some help" Gai thought."And I know just the person.." He said. So Gai set off to find his long rival. **_

_**(Konoha) "Ok, now it is really scaring me!" Sakura screamed."We have looked everywhere, even Ichiraku Ramen Shop." she said."Maybe we should alert the Hokage" Lee said suggestively."Yeah, you're right, let's go!" Sakura said already sprinting toward the Hokage's building. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Well Kakashi, I never thought I'd say this, but I need your help." Gai said to his rival, Kakashi."Well, Gai, I have a situation on my hands, I can't help you" Kakashi replied calmly."WHAT!!!!!" Gai yelled. It burnt him up inside to know that his rival was so smooth. How could he reject his plea for help? **_

_**(Konoha) "Where are they?" Neji asked himself again."My Byuakagan is of no help right now" Neji stated."I should alert an authority." Neji thought to himself. So then, he set off to alert the Hokage. **_

_**"Well then, maybe I should find Sakura first." Naruto thought."Maybe we can go eat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop for lunch." He cried happily at the idea he came up with. **_

_**(Training grounds) Shino noticed Hinata's distant look and lack of participation while training. He decided to find out what was bothering her."So what is on your mind?""Oh, it's Naruto...he is off to go find Sasuke." Hinata replied automatically, not thinking."And..." Shino egged on."Well, I just hope he will be ok.." Hinata said."I'm worried" Hinata whispered trying to keep it to herself."Well, go find him." Shino stated simply. **_

_**"Who?" said a curious Kiba who had walked up unnoticed."Naruto" Shino answered. "Ummmm...well...I guess you're right Shino." Hinata said nervously."I'll come with you!" Kiba said excitedly. So the two set off to look for Naruto while Shino stayed behind to inform their sensai, Kurenai. **_

_**(Konoha) "Finally!!!" Sakura yelled."Ok, now we have to act youthful, yet dignified in front of the Hokage" Lee explained to Sakura."Yes, I need to calm down before we go in Lee" Sakura said."Ok, I will start to head in, meet me on the way" Lee said already halfway in, worried about his teammate."Ok, this is valuable time, I need to rescue Sasuke to show him how strong I am, CHA!!" Inner Sakura said. **_

_**"Well, well, look who it is, Sakura Haruno" said a calm and mocking voices."Neji...what are you doing here?" a surprised Sakura asked."I am looking for my teammates, Lee and Tenten. You haven't seen them have you?" Neji asked."Lee is already inside, but he is also looking for Tenten." Sakura answered."Well, I guess we s hould also go inside." Neji said. Just as they were about to walk in, a voice called to them. **_

_**"Hey guys...wait up!" cried a gasping Naruto."NARUTO!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?!" screamed an angry Sakura."Well, I was looking for Sasuke!" Naruto answered."I was also wondering if you wanted to go to the Ramen Shop with me?" Naruto asked."THIS IS NOT THE TIME, and NO!!!!!" Sakura screamed angrier than ever. **_

_**(Training grounds) "Hey guys, why are Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all talking together?" asked Ino gasping for breath after her hard training."I don't know, but I'M STARVING!!!!" a whiny Choji announced."Oh, just something about Sasuke and Tenten missing." Shikamaru told her. **_

_**"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled."Here we go..." Shikamaru grumbled."OH NO!! He's in trouble, I have to save him." Ino cried."What's so great about Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru asked himself annoyed."SHUTUP SHIKAMARU!!!! SASUKE IS IN TROUBLE, I'LL BE BACK!!!!!" Ino said already sprinting across the grounds."AND I"LL BE AT THE ALL YOU CAN EAT BARBECUE!!!" Choji said running off excitedly."What a drag" Shikamaru complained. **_

_**(Konoha) "This is no time." Neji said."We must go in..." he said already walking in after unactivating his Byuakagan."He's right, you're lucky this time Naruto" Sakura reasoned. Ok, let's go talk to the Hokage" Naruto said."Hey Naruto...wait up!!!!!!" a running Konohamaru shouted."I want to talk to the old man too!" he cried."WHAT!!!!!!" Naruto screamed."How did you get here?" Naruto questioned."I followed you." Konohamaru explained. So, all four went into talk to the fifth Hokage. **_

_**When they got there, Lee was already deep in conversation about the two that are missing."And Tenten, my teammate is missing also." Lee explained to a tentative Hokage."And you are sure they are nowhere?" Hokage asked."Yes, I am sure sir!" Lee answered."Then I will need some specialists to make a search party." Hokage thought out loud. So the Hokage whispered to five messengers to each get a certain specialist. **_

_**"I'm coming Sasuke!!!!!" Ino shouted gasping as she ran down the streets of the town."I will show Sasuke how much I care!!!" she thought to herself."The first place I'm going to is the Hokage's" she said. **_

_**(Hokage's) KNOCK! KNOCK!"You may enter." the Hokage's husky voice answered. In came five people who seemed a very unlikely bunch. In line, walked in: Kakashi, Jaraiya, Iwashi, Hayate, and Raido. **_

_**(Training grounds) The remaining three jonin joined together."Well, all of us have only one student except Gai, who has none." Asuma said deep in thought."Maybe we should go eat some spicy curry, or Ramen at the Ramen Shop." Gai said."That sounds like a good idea Gai" Kurenai answered. And off the three jonin went to eat lunch. **_

_**(Hokage's) "Pervysage, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Well Naruto, we are going out beyond Konoha to look for Sasuke and Tenten." Kakashi answered. "But Pervysage, you don't even know Sasuke or Tenten." Naruto said. "You're right Naruto, but I will know once they show me pictures of them." Jaraiya explained. **_

_**"H...h...hello Lord Hokage" walked in a timid Hinata. She was nervously twidling her fingers as she walked towards the group. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed."Oh! H...hello N..Naruto" a blushing Hinata stuttereed."What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her."Well, I just wanted to help." Hinata lied. **_

_**(Ichiraku Ramen Shop) "Ahhhh...this is some good curry! How 'bout seconds chef?" Gai muffed while stuffing his mouth. "Slow down Gai, you will gat a stomachache." Kurenai said."Could I get an order of ramen" Asuma ordered just now deciding. After five minutes, the only two remaining genin walked in."Hello Shikamaru, hello Shino." Kurenai greeted. Shino sat down silently, ordering ramen, while Shikamaru was grumbling about how hard it was to walk all the way there. **_

_**(Hokage's) The next thing was planning on how to conduct the search."We will start this by exiting through the North gate, and search in a clockwise direction." the Hokage decided."HEY!!!!!! SASUKE IS MISSING!!!!!!oh.." an embarrassed Ino discovered."What are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily."Well, I am going to find Sasuke.."Ino stated calmy."NO YOU'RE NOT, I AM!!!""I DON'T THINK SO YOU IDIOT!!!""AAaaAAA!!!! HOW DARE YOU INO, YOU PIG!!""M.Mmm!!" the Hokage interrupted clearing his throat."Sorry Lord Hokage." they both mumbled in unison. **_

_**(Ichiraku Ramen Shop) "Mmmmmmm..." Gai said while still stuffing his face."WOW, can really put it down!" Asuma said in amazement."Aaaaaaa..." Shikamaru sighed enjoying just sitting around. Then to his dismay, walked in the team of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."Well, well, look who is here.." Shikamaru mocked."Don't make trouble..." Shino whispered."Yeah, yeah, even I don't want to get in a fight with Gaara..." Shikamaru said. **_

_**(Hokage's) "I want to go!" Naruto said stubbornly."YEAH!!" the group said in unison."Fine, you may go." the Hokage said."Yay!!!! Raaaa!!!!" yelled the kids including Akamaru."Well,coughcough let's get started." Hayate said."You're right, we're wasting time." Kakashi added. So the party set off. **_

_**(Ramen Shop) "Gaara's heavy breathing creeps me out." Kurenai whispered."Do you think he killed Sasuke?" Gai asked."No, I don't think he did." Asuma aswered."I hope not" Kurenai said. **_

_**"Gaara, what are you thinking about?" asked a concerned Temari."I wanted to kill Sasuke, but someone got to him first." Gaara angrily said."Hey, I don't think anyone killed him" Kankuro chimed in."Well...I'm going to find him, and when I do, I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!" he shouted. **_

_**(Konoha north gate) "Ok, we will split up and cover the whole area, but I have to stay here." Lord Hokage said. So the jonin and genin split up and set out. The jonin all stayed together. The genin split into two different teams. The first was: Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Naruto. The other team was: Kiba, Hinata , and Ino. **_

_**(Ramen Shop) "WHOA!!! Calm down!" Shikamaru said. "Hey guys! Could I get an order of ramen chef" said Choji as he walked in."What are they doing here?" he whispered to Shikamaru."I don't know Choji" Shikamaru said mockingly. **_

_**(North of Konoha) "Well, let's get going!" Kiba said excitedly. The team set off into a dense forest. The treetops were thick and condensed, making it almost pitch dark. The only source of light was Ino's flashlight."I'm scared..." Ino said shivering. **_

_**The other team set off towards a grassy plain."Well, this is boring..." Naruto sighed."SHUTUP NARUTO!!!!!! WE HAVE TO FIND SASUKE!!!!" Sakura screamed. Then she smacked Naruto over the head."OWWWWWWW!!!!" Naruto howled painfully. **_

_**(Ramen Shop) "Well, I feel uncomfortable with him around!!!" Choji whispered. I know, we'll be fine." Shikamaru stated."He's right..." Shino added."Fine..." Choji said, and then started eating his ramen. Secretly, Shikamaru agreed with Choji. **_

_**(Right outside the North walls) "Well, whoever did this must have known what they were doing, there are no clues anywhere!" Kakashi informed the group."Nowhere!?" Jaraiya asked questioningly."Well, unless you found anything, then yes!" Kakashi replied."Well...no..." Jaraiya confessed."That's what I thought..." Kakashi said happy with himself. **_

_**(Forest) "We will be fine.." Kiba assured Ino."At least, I hope so.." he thought to himself. Hinata activated her kekkai gengai, byuakagan."This will help us.." Hinata explianed. THen she caught something they wouldn't have noticed."WHOA!! What is that ditch for??" asked Hinata. **_

_**"I'm sorry Sakura.." Naruto apologized."Good, now let's keep going.." Sakura replied."Yes, we must move on if we want to find him soon..." Lee added."Lee is right..." Neji confirmed."Ok, fine Bushybrow, we can go!" Naruto annoyingly said. **_

_**(Ramen Shop) The jonin left to go talk with the Hokage. Gaara and his team got up to leave."Whoo!" Choji said finally relieved."What are you happy about??" Gaara asked suddenly jerking around to glare at Choji."Well..." he started. But before he could finish, Shino interrupted,"Nothing..." he simply said."So, you want to defend your friend Aburame?" Gaara asked angrier."Leave..." Shino said getting angry."Why, are you going to do something about it?" Gaara asked."Just leave now!" Shino said stronger."Ok, Aburame, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Gaara screamed. The six genin exited the ramen shop. Gaara and Shino stood across from each other, with two peole at their sides. Gaara started it off by sending a huge amount of sand right at Shino. Shino juped to the side, barely skimming the sand."Fine, we will do this now!" Shino said ready for battle. Gaara sent more sand, this time it got Shino, knocking him down. That was followed by another, that Shino dogded rolling to the side. **_

_**(Outside the North walls) The team had finally made it back to inform the jonin of Hinata's discovery. "Well, hello Hinata, Kiba, Ino." Kakashi greeted."Hello, we have something important to tell you." Kiba informed him."What is it?" Kakashi persisted."Well, Hinata discovered a random ditch that leads off somewhere." Kiba said."Great!" Kakashi said excitedly. **_

_**(Out on Konoha streets) Shino jumped up, ready for another attack. To his surprise, so was Gaara."Well?" Shino questioned egging Gaara to attack. Gaara ran forward angrily."Got ya..." Shino whispered victoriously. He sidesteeped as Gaara swung at him. Shino grabbed Gaara's right arm, twisting it behind Gaara's back. Little did Gaara know, this was just a distraction. **_

_**(Outside North Walls) Kakashi was informing the jonin of Hinata's discovery when Lee's team came back."All right Hinata!!!" Naruto congratulated overhearing the conversation."Thanks N...Naruto..." Hinata stammered."Show us where you found it." Iwashi directed Hinata. Hinata led them off into the dense forest she had just exited. **_

_**(Konoha streets) Shino pushed Gaara back to his side, right after jumping back to his own. Gaara then waited for an attack by Shino. Shockingly, Shino ran forward for one."WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID!!!!" Shikamaru shouted."Gaara's sand will block his attack..." Choji stated simply. To everyone's surprise, Shino landed punch after punch to gaara's face."WHAT!?!?" Temari exclaimed ."What haapened to the sand barrier?" Kankuro asked his sister."What is happening to me?" Gaara thought to himself. Soon, his sand armor began to break, crumbling to the ground from the severe hits. Finally, Shino leaned back and punched a shocked Gaara as hard as possible. Gaara stumbled back about ten feet, falling down. Everyone gasped except the two competitors. **_

_**(Forest) "Well, how will we see it?" Naruto asked."I guess Hinata will have to use her Byuakagan again.." Kakashi answered. So Hinata activated it, and continued on."I hope Tenten is ok..." Lee thought to himself. Sakura and Ino were both thinking about Sasuke, but they decided to keep quiet. **_

_**(Konoha streets) "You are worthless without that precious sand of yours!!" Shino stated victoriously as Gaara started to stand up. Gaara ran forward for a second time, swinging at Shino."It won't work..." Shino said as he dodged the attack once again. Now with Gaara's back towards them, Shikamaru and Choji discovered why Gaara's sand hadn't worked. In the opening of the gord, there were about 50 of Shino's bugs."Way to go Shino!!!" Choji screamed. Gaara tried to summon the sand, but nothing worked. Noticing Gaara distracted, Shino took advantage. He punched Gaara in the stomach , making him fall over in pain. **_

_**(Forest) "AHA! There it is!!!" Hinata said happily."Ok, lead us wherever it goes." Jaraiya said."Ok..." Hinata said. She led them continuously on."I hope we get there soon..." Ino said. And for once, Sakura agreed with her. **_

_**(Konoha streets) Gaara strained as he stood up to face Shino. Gaara was insanely mad at this point. His breathing was much heavier than usual. Suddenly, a loud cracking was heard. The gord was starting to crack."I have to finish this off before he accesses his sand..." Shino thought to himself. Shino could hear the growing sound of the gord cracking. So, Shino did the best he could. He used his ace in the hole, summoning a HUGE army of his bugs."What's he doing?" Choji asked."He is summoning those bugs of his.." Shikamaru replied, keeping his eyes peeled for the bugs."I know what he's doing...Gaara watch out!!!" Temari cried protectively. Gaara turned and noticed a blanket of black crawling towards him."I have to do something quick!" Gaara stated to himself. Everyone noticed changes in Gaara. He was standing very still, murmuring to himself. Shino could not comprehend what he was doing. So, he waited and watched. After 5 minutes of anticipation, Kankuro knew what Gaara was doing. He was changing into his Shukaku form! Kankuro informed Temari as she gasped in surprise. **_

_**(Forest) "WHAT!!!?!?!?!" Hinata exclaimed."What is wrong Hinata?" asked a paniced Kakashi."The tracks just...ended..." Hinata said puzzled."This must be the work of Orochimaru..." Kakashi said concerned."Just continue forward and may be we will reach the end soon..." Hayate said.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Next chapter: The serach group lost the tracks. Will they get out? Will Shino be able to defeat Gaara? Especially in full Shukaku form? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know I need to work on my detail, and I'll work on it! I'll be coming up with the next chapter soon! Oh, and by the way, Lee is Rock Lee.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any of that other crap.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Shino knew he could not compare to Gaara in Shukaku form."What is wrong with me? I can't think of what to do next!" Shino thought to himself trying to stay calm."Come on Gaara, get him!" Kankuro cried in excitement. Shino thought quickly to himself, knowing he would have to do something fast. Shino finally came up with the perfect plan! So Shino waited paitently."What are you waiting for!?" Choji yelled puzzled."Wait Choji...he has a plan.." Shikamaru whispered hushing Choji."But...how did you know Shino..""Shhhh..." hushed Shikamaru cutting off Choji. Gaara was straining as he changed forms."He is semi done already, I don't have much time, the attack will have to be quick..." Shino thought to himself. With great speed, Shino ran towards Gaara as if to attack. Gaara noticed, breaking from his trance for a few seconds. He swang furiously horribly missing Shino. Shino took it to the advantage, and attempted to sweep Gaara's feet. Gaara noticed, jumping only inches from the ground, landing on Shino's leg. Shino kicked with his opposite foot, smashing into the back of gaara's leg, sending him headfirst to the ground. Gaara immediately got up overraged."You WILL DIE!!!!!" He cried. Shino jumped up, immediately getting socked in the gut. Shino doubled over in pain as the shock spread through his body. He knew this was not good, he couldn't catch his breath. Gaara grew impatient, starting to kick Shino. Shino didn't see the series of blows to his chest. Shino gasped for air, fearing he would burst any second. **_

_**(Forest) The unusaul group trudged forward. As they began to grow tired, Ino spotted a light in the distance."LOOK! OVER THERE!!" Ino yelled excitedly."YAY!!!" yelled an ecstatic Sakura. The group took a slight turn and headed toward the light. No one knew what was at the end of the light, but they didn't care, they were out of the stupid forest. **_

_**(Konoha streets) Shino realized this was a bad choice. His actions had triggered several blows to the face, from Gaara's foot. Shino was helpless, taking blow after blow. Shino mustered up his strength and grabbed Gaara's foot. This triggered a severe punch to the face by Gaara. Shino fought his blurring vision as he slowly slipped from reality. Shino fought it, staggering up to face Gaara. Gaara rushed forward swinging at Shino. Shino ducked, grabbing his leg, and flipping him."I just have to keep him on the ground long enough for my buugs to get him..." Shino reviewed his plan. Shino jumped on Gaara, pinning him down. Before Shino could realize it, Gaara rammed his hand into Shino's stomach. Darkness enveloped Shino as he fought to stay in reality. It grew harder and harder as each second passed. Gaara struggled under the pressure of Shino. Shino could see his army of bugs slowly inch closer. The pain was slowly spreading through Shino's body. Shino's vision blurred again, he fought out. Shino realized his bugs were slowly crawling up Gaara's head. Suddenly, the pain overwhelmed him and he gave in. He slipped away from reality as he fought viciously. It wasn't enough. Shino collapsed next to Gaara. Gaara's eyes filled with pain as the army of bugs trailed across his body. He could feel the excrutiating pain of his chakra getting slowly sucked away. He thought he would be drained totally of his chakra, if wasn't for a whirlind. A very ambitious looking Gai and Asuma appeared. Many bugs flew from Gaara's body. Gai grabbed Shino's unconsious corpse. Asuma cleared Gaara off, and shood everyone off. Gai headed sraight for the hospital at considerably great speed. Gaara strained, trying to get up. Kankuro and Temari came to his aid, helping him walk away. **_

_**(Forest)"YES!!!!" screamed Sakura and Ino."Yay! we are finally out of the forest!" Lee yelled."But wait..." Kakashi said, confused."Isn't this the same plain we started on?" Jaraiya questioned."WHAT!?!?!?!?!" the five genin shouted in unison."huuuu..COME ON!!!" Naruto yelled."Calm down, Orochimaru must have led us in a big circle..." Kakashi stated. **_

_**(Konoha hospital)"Hurry, I need a bed right away!" Gai commanded the nurse."Ok, sir, right away..." the nurse stuttered, frightened. A nurse rolled out a stretcher, which Gai set Shino on. Shino was rolled into a room for immediate care. The trio of Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were in right behind Gai. Gaara was helped to a room where the last of the bugs were cleaned off. Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the genin to get cared for. **_

_**(Forest) The group sat and pondered the predicament."We should discuss this with the hokage..." Sakura suggested to the group."Good idea Sakura..." Iwashi praised."Yes, that is what we shall do." Raido stated. So with that, the group set off to Konoha. **_

_**(Konoha hospital)"We need to see Gaara." Kankuro told the secretary."Oh, I'm sorry...he is resting right now..." she said softly."We want to see Gaara now..." Temari said calmly, but with a detectable hostility."Well, I'm sorry maam, but I can't let you." She said confidently."Fine, we'll do it the hard way..." Kankuro trailed as he pulled Karasu off his back. He slid Crow over to the nurse, and cracked her neck. She never had a chance to scream. Kankuro put him away, and the two walked off to find Gaara's room. **_

_**(Konoha) The group walked through their home town of Konoha. They were all walking a quick pace, trying not to draw attention to themselves. After several minutes, the Hokage's came in sight."There it is!" Lee cried as he sprinted towards it. The group all ran as fast they could, but struggled to keep up. Lee was the first one in. **_

_**(Ichiraku's Ramen Shop) All the Jounin had gathered to discuss events."First, can we have dinner?" Gai asked."Huuuhhhhh...fine..." Asuma answered. So each ordered and started to talk while waiting for their food. Each had somehting different on their mind, but it was put aside to talk about what to do with the kidnapping. **_

_**(Konoha hospital) Temari and Kankuro had no trouble finding Gaara's room. They entered to what they expected. Gaara wasn't asleep. He was badly bruised and looked horrible. The two had never seen their brother like this. Temari's eyes doubled in size from shock."Wha..what happened?" She questioned, concerned. **_

_**(Hokage's) Without bothering to knock, Lee ducked in and stopped in front of the 3rd Hokage. Everybody else came stumbling in a few moments later, panting."What is this about?" Hokage asked the group."It's about Sasuke and Tenten's kidnapping...it was Orochimaru..." Raido answered. **_

_**(Ichiraku Ramen Shop) The jounin decided to help by standing guard at all entrances. each decided on an entrance and went their seperate ways. **_

_**(Konoha hospital)"Those buga...they...they fed on my chakra..." explained to his siblings."Don't worry Gaara, we will take care of him.." Kankuro assured his little brother."No...he's mine..." Gaara denied hastily."Ok, we'll leave him to you..." Temari said. **_

_**(Hokage's)"So...he's at it again huh?" Hokage said."Well, we must find him then..." he commanded."Right away sir..." Raido replied for the group. With that the group went out again. **_

_**(North Gates of Konoha) Kakashi was standing guard, bored. He let out a sigh, "uhhhhhhhhhhh...how much longer must this go on?" He asked himself. He leaned against the post and whipped out the fourth book in his favorite series, Icha Icha Paradise, and started reading. **_

_**(Konoha hospital)"Ok Gaara, we're leaving..." the two told their brother."Fine.." he stated, urging them on. The two left Gaara to think of what to do next. **_

_**(Outside gates of Konoha) The odd group was heading towards the forest when Lee noticed something. It was Naruto, he wasn't there."Hey guys...where is Naruto?" Lee asked. Each member shook their head."DANG IT NARUTO!!!!!!" Sakura shouted angrily."Do not worry Sakura, you guys go on, I'll find him." Lee volunteered. **_

_**(South gates of Konoha) Kurenai stood alert, it was getting dark. She was weary from the day's events. Her eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy. Her eyes started drooping frequently. She had to fight to keep them open. Sleep started to beckon softly. She decided that a little rest wouldn't hurt. She leaned against the wall and fell into a light sleep. **_

_**(Konoha hospital) Gaara layed there, staring at the ceiling. The battle still burned inside him. How could he had been injured so badly by that insignifigant Leaf shinobi? He couldn't help wondering about those abnormal bugs. What were they? How could they feed on his chakra? He struggled out of his bed. He was going to settle this. **_

_**(Streets of Konoha) Lee ran down each street looking for a sign of Naruto. He knew where he would be. Lee sprinted toward the one place where Naruto would be. Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. **_

_**(South gates of Konoha)"This is a pleasent surprise, free access to the village.." whispered a voice to itself. It was none other than Dosu Kinuta of the sound village. He slowly walked past a dozing Kurenai, entering Konoha. **_

_**(Konoha hospital) Gaara walked the halls of the hospital. He looked in every room for Shino. It was time. Time to kill Shino. He raged into each room, blood-thirsty. After several more rooms, Gaara finally entered Shino's. He wlked slowly to his bed, and stood over him. Gaara's sand crept along the bed, surrounding Shino. **_

_**(Ichiraku's Ramen Shop) Lee finally entered Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. There was Naruto."Let me get a large order of Ramen please..." Naruto shouted to the chef."Coming right up..." the chef answered."Naruto, what are you doing?" Lee asked coming up behind Naruto."Well, I..my stomach.." Naruto stumbled for an explanation, "My stomach was growling, so I had to eat..." Naruto explained shamefully."Come on, the group is probably already in the forest by..." Lee was interrupted."WHAT!?!?!?" Naruto screamed."WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?!?" and with that, Naruto grabbed Lee's arm and sprinted off. **_

_**(Konoha) Dosu walked the silent streets. He was here for one purpose. It had to be accomplished. He continously ran through the plan in his mind. It sounded impossible, but he had to try. **_

_**(Konoha hospital) The sand finally completely surrounded Shino. Gaara stood there for a second, taking it in. He stepped up to the bed and brought his hand up, ready. He tried to bring his hand to do the seal for Sand burial. It wouldn't move."Well well , what are we doing here...Gaara?" mocked a voice belonging to the one and only lazy genious, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru stepped out of a dark corner."Not tonight..." Shikamaru said. **_

_**(Konoha) Lee ran through the street, making a beeline for the gate. He turned a corner and collided with someone. Automatically, he started apologizing, "Sir, I am so sor...Dosu of the Sound village, what are you doing here?""Just decided to drop by..." Dosu said with a smirk."What are you planning? Who sent you?" Lee interrogated."No one...why would you think that?" Dosu answered, his smirk growing bigger. **_

_**(Entrance to the forest) The group sat, waiting for Lee to return with Naruto."What if something bad happened to Lee?" Sakura asked Ino."He'll be fine Sakura, he can take care of himself, and Naruto.." Ino assured her rival. The group decided to wait a little longer. **_

_**(konoha hospital) Gaara stood there, unable to move, his mind racing in shock. Shikamaru smirked to himself as he figured out the perfect plan. He started to form the handseals for a basic sleep genjutsu, Gaara following his movements unwillingly. It was a basic academy genjutsu, but effective. Gaara's eyes suddenly felt very heavy. Shikamaru dispeled the genjutsu on himself. The pure sound of sleep beckoned to him. But his demon, Shukaku, couldn't have control yet. **_

_**(Konoha)"Whatever you plan, I will not allow it!" Lee growled through clenched teeth."Don't worry about it, nothing is going to happen.." Dosu retorted. Anger overwhelmed Naruto, he charged head on towards that arrogant jerk. With a shockwave drill, Dosu sent Naruto careening into a nearby tree."Naruto!!!" Lee exclaimed."You little brat, you are the exact same as before..." Dosu stated arrogantly."You will pay for this..." Lee whispered. Lee stood up and turned, getting into his fighting stance. **_

_**(Entrance to the forest) Little doubts started to crawl into each member's mind."What if they are in trouble?" Sakura thought."It usually doesn't take Lee this long..." Kakashi doubted. The group decided to wait a couple more minutes, then send someone to look for them, if they didn't show. **_

_**(Konoha hospital) Gaara wanted to slip away so bad, it hurt. The demon, Shukaku, willed Gaara to drift off, but Gaara knew that couldn't happen. Not yet, at least. He needed to build up his Chakra. But he couldn't use Release, because he wasn't able to perform the handseal. He had to get away from this jutsu. All well, this guy's chakra couldn't lost much longer. **_

_**Shikamaru's mind was racing. He hadn't been expecting for that to really work, did he? Was he losing his touch? And worse yet, he didn't have a lot of chakra left, and he was losing it, fast**_.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Next chapter: What will the search group do next? Who will be the one chosen to look for the two shinobi? What will happen between Lee and Dosu? What will Shinkamaru do? What will he come up with next?**_


End file.
